Stay in my Memory
by ACKERleviMAN
Summary: Eren Jaëger, jeune policier de vingt-quatre ans, vient d'être fraîchement muté dans la ville de Trost. Là-bas, il y rencontre un dealer abonné aux arrestations sans suite, Levi. Le soir même, il rêvera de capes vertes et de pupilles orageuses. Mais n'était-ce qu'un simple rêve ? /!\ Deathfic, réincarnation, romance légère.
1. Chapitre 1

**[Coucou toi !** **Un beau jour, en me balladant sur Youtube à la recherche de nouvelles vidéos Ereri/Riren sympathiques, je suis tombée sur une petite pépite d'or (https/youtu.be/CxiFcysIy_E si ça te tente). J'en suis tombée instantanément amoureuse. Tellement que cette vidéo a fini carrément par m'obséder, et que je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul moyen de me la sortir de la tête : retranscrire l'histoire qu'elle racontait en fanfiction. Pour l'écrire j'écoute en boucle la chanson si vous voulez un peu d'ambiance, haha !** **Me voici donc avec le premier chapitre (qui ressemble plus à un prologue, j'avoue). Il est certes court, mais c'est le premier d'un three-shots, et il sert en fait surtout à planter le décor.** **En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ]**

Chapter One.

Trost était un quartier sombre et chaotique. Pas le genre d'endroit où l'on voudrait élever ses gosses.

Le quartier était tristement connu pour regrouper tous les déchets de la société : sans-abris, prostituées, trafiquants en tous genres, pervers refoulés, ou tout simplement des gens qui avaient tout perdu ou qui étaient trop pauvres pour se payer un toit ailleurs.

D'immenses murs délimitaient la ville, la faisant ainsi ressembler à une prison géante. Des poubelles renversées jonchaient les trottoirs et une odeur malsaine s'en dégageait. Les lampadaires (du moins, ceux qui fonctionnaient encore) éclairaient les rues d'une faible lueur jaune. Le panneau de la vieille supérette du coin, qui clignotait dans un cliqueti sinistre, était la seule véritable lumière aux alentours.

D'innombrables plaques d'égout tapissaient le sol et la route mal formée. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les klaxons, les sirènes des gyrophares, le chant approximatif d'un clochard ivre mort et le froissement du petit sachet transparent qu'un homme fourrait dans la poche d'un camé contre quelques billets.

L'homme aux sachets était de petite stature. Du haut de ses cent soixante-deux centimètres exactement, il arborait un air impassible et imperturbable. Ses yeux d'un gris orageux étaient partiellement cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux noir jais, coupés en un undercut précis.

Ses muscles discrets étaient suggérés par un haut moulant noir sans manche. Le col de celui-ci, au lieu de s'arrêter au cou, remontait jusque sur son nez, cachant ainsi une bonne partie de son visage. Avec cela il portait un jean slim noir simple et une paire de rangers usées et, -vous l'auriez deviné, noires. Avec sa démarche souple et habillé ainsi on aurait pu le comparer à un félin.

Après avoit empoché rapidement l'argent, Levi -car c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, jetta un coup d'oeil furtif aux alentours pour s'assurer de sa discrétion avant de se rendre à son prochain point de rendez-vous.

C'était de cette façon qu'il occupait la grande majorité de ses soirées. L'activité était certes loin d'être gratifiante, mais elle lui permettait au moins de manger à sa faim et de vivre décemment, ce qui était tellement rare dans cette ville.

Levi en était à son douzième et dernier client de la nuit, lorsqu'il vit un faisceau lumineux balayer la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une lampe torche. Bordel, il ne les avait même pas entendu arriver.

Dans cette ville de débauche, il était monnaie courante de voir les brigades de flics patrouiller un peu partout la nuit. Surtout dans ce secteur. La pêche était (trop) souvent fructueuse.

Le noiraud marmonna un juron et eu la bonne idée de se plaquer rapidement contre le mur alors l'autre homme, paniqué, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ils étaient dans un cul de sac, impossible de fuir.

《J'en ai un ! 》hurla une voix masculine.

Au bruit des pas, ils n'étaient que deux. Bien. Si il restait bien planqué, il avait une bonne chance de s'en sortir.

Sa petite taille lui rendait enfin service. De plus il était vêtu entièrement de noir et parfaitement immobile. Aussi, quand le plus jeune policier entreprit de détecter une quelquonque autre présence dans la ruelle, il ne remarqua rien.

Tapis entre deux (immondes) poubelles, il assita donc à la fouille et au menottage de l'homme avec qui il faisait affaire plus tôt sans l'ombre d'un sentiment. Quoique. Il avait empoché la marchandise sans avoir eu le temps de le payer. Peut-être qu'il était un peu triste, finalement.

Une fois leur petit manège terminé, il regarda les trois hommes faire mine de s'en aller, victorieux.

Et puis, quand une saloperie de chat sorti du néant (des poubelles, en fait), pour rebondir sur lui, Levi hurla.

Il avait une sainte horreur de ces félins. Et celui-ci venait d'allonger la liste des raisons pour lesquelles il les détestait.

oooooooooooooooooooo

《Levi... Ackerman, c'est ça ? 》énonça le flic.

Le dénommé se contenta d'émettre un grognement en guise de réponse. Assis sur une chaise en fer des plus austère, il était accoudé sur la table qui le séparait du jeune homme, son air le plus ennuyé accroché au visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fait prendre comme un bleu, et il en était irrité au plus point.

《Ackerman... Comme Kenny Ackerman ?!》

Il soupira. La réputation de son oncle, important membre du cartel et truand reconnu, lui collait à la peau.《Peut-être bien, ouais. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?》répliqua le noiraud.

Le jeune homme en face de lui ne su quoi répondre et se contenta de gromeler dans sa barbe inexistante en continuant de remplir ses papiers. Un silence s'installa ensuite pendant quelques longues minutes et Levi, bien qu'il ne soit pas spécialement bavard d'habitude, se décida à le briser. 《Ta tronche me dit rien... T'es nouveau ?》

L'officier hésita un peu avant de répondre, mais finit par se décider.《 Si on veut oui.. J'ai été muté ici le mois dernier》 précisa-t-il.

《Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre dans ce trou paumé, hm ? T'as quoi, seize piges ? 》demanda Levi en le détaillant vaguement.

Le jeune homme, qui le dépassait d'au moins dix bons centimètres, avait la peau hâlée et parfaitement lisse. On apercevait à travers son impeccable uniforme une musculature naissante qui ne demandait qu'à se développer. Ses cheveux bruns était un peu en bataille, comme si on venait de les ébouriffer. Il avait des joues roses et rebondies, des lèvres charnues, et le regard d'un vert parfait et transperçant.

《J'en ai vingt-quatre...》 riposta-t-il, vexé.

《C'est pareil. En tous cas, t'as rien à foutre ici. Tes yeux puent trop l'innocence.》

《L'innocence ? 》s'étonna le brun.

《Ouais. Je parie que t'as du passer une enfance merveilleuse, probablement avec des parents attentionnés et aimants, qui te donnaient le goûter quand tu rentrais de l'école. Et après t'allais jouer sur le toboggan de ton grand jardin avec ton labrador. Bref, c'est pas pour toi ici, crois-moi》 lança-t-il, un rictus dégoûté aux lèvres.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer, les joues rosies. Même si il avait un peu exagéré l'image, il n'avait pas complètement eu tort. Et le pire c'était qu'il avait vraiment eu un labrador, étant jeune.

Son collègue le sauva en faisant irruption dans la pièce :《Jaëger ! Les analyses sont formelles, ce salaud disait vrai, il n'a rien dans le sang... Même pas d'alcool. 》

Le dit-salaud eu un petit rictus triomphant. Sachant qu'il avait donné ses derniers grammes à l'autre camé qui s'était fait coffrer, absolument rien ne l'inculpait actuellement.

《T'as entendu ton pote, Jaëger ? Il est temps de me relâcher... 》dit Levi avec un air exagérément désolé.

L'officier, bien que contrarié, lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

《 On se reverra bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas, Ackerman.》

《Si tu le dis...》

Il se leva d'un geste souple et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas assuré, il connaissait le chemin.

《À plus, morveux !》

oooooooooooooooooooo

Cette nuit là, le sommeil de l'officier Jaëger fut agité.

Il... volait ? d'arbre en arbre avec facilité et souplesse déconcertante. En faisant un peu plus attention, il pu remarquer qu'il était en fait tracté par des cables et un mécanisme complexe relié à ses hanches. Tout était flou autour de lui. Tout, sauf cette cape verte qui avançait aussi devant lui et qui l'obsedait au plus haut point. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une sorte de motif. En se concentrant dessus, Eren pu distinguer une paire d'ailes.

 _Liberté._

Il eu beau essayer, l'homme devant lui était beaucoup trop rapide et impossible à ratrapper. Il _fallait_ qu'il sache qui il était, absolument. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Et comme s'il l'avait entendu, le mystérieux inconnu se retourna, dévoilant ainsi son visage.

En fait, le jeune homme le connaissait. Et sans avoir à réfléchir, son nom franchit naturellement ses lèvres.

《Capitaine Levi..》

Et puis, Eren se souvint.

oooooooooooooooooooo

 **[Alors, verdict ?**

 **Désolé si certains passages peuvent sembler manquer de détails, mais c'est un three-shots et il faut que je respecte mon nombre de chapitres, désolée TT (puis j'ai jamais été forte pour les descriptions)...**

 **En plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir massacré tous les temps et les accords hahaha, mes derniers cours de français sont déjà loins, ne m'en veuillez pas !**

 **Le deuxième chapitre ne va pas tarder, il est déjà quasiment terminé. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours ! Je vous embrasse.]**


	2. Chapitre 2

**[Nous revoici pour le deuxième et avant-dernier chapitre, qui est déjà un peu plus long que le premier ! Je remercie les adorables chats qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement et je vous laisse à votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, bon comme moins bon, je suis ouverte d'esprit et désireuse de m'améliorer. Pleins de bisous !]**

Chapter two.

Eren ouvrit les yeux. Ses iris se retractèrent trop vite sous la douce lumière du matin qui lui faisait pourtant l'effet d'une vive brûlure. Huit heures trente-sept. Jour off.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre et son débardeur était trempé de sueur.

Il se redressa et resta un instant inerte, le regard vague, son cerveau croulant sous le trop grand flux d'informations... De souvenirs ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un rêve... N'est-ce pas ?

Bien qu'il savait son imagination fantasque, il était clairement impossible de s'inventer un monde, _un_ _univers_ entier en quelques heures de sommeil. Eren passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, comme pour chasser les idées parasites de son crâne.

Il se dirigea machinalement sous la douche qu'il prit brûlante et entreprit ensuite de se choisir une tenue sans grand entrain. Le jeune homme finit par opter pour quelque chose de décontracté, soit un tee-shirt blanc simple, une paire de jeans, et son sweat à capuche kaki favori.

Un peu plus réveillé mais toujours aussi secoué par sa nuit, le brun, en constatant ses placards et son frigo désespérément vides, se décida finalement à prendre son petit déjeuner dans son café habituel.

Il enfila une écharpe (c'était l'automne, après tout), claqua la porte, et dévala les marches deux à deux. Arrivé en bas, Eren sorti de l'immeuble après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa boîte aux lettres, vide.

L'appartement donnait directement sur la grande place, qui était l'un des rares endroits paisibles de la ville. Plusieurs bancs entouraient une grande fontaine qui était en inactivité depuis longtemps et où les gosses du quartier se rejoignaient pour l'escalader.

Pas de mamie donnant à manger aux pigeons, pas de grand soleil radieux ni de glacier, mais cette atmosphère tranquille suffisait à apaiser tout le monde pour un temps.

Deux rues après la place, son café préféré.

Quand il entreprit de la traverser, il aperçu une silhouette familière un peu plus loin. Eren n'avait jamais vraiment cru au destin ou autres conneries du genre. Mais cette fois là était différente, il le sentait.

Des yeux las soulignés de cernes creusées posés sur un journal, les sourcils froncés. Une posture nonchalante et pourtant distinguée, et une aura de : "foutez moi la paix ou mourez".

C'était complètement absurde, c'était même carrément impossible, et pourtant, c'était bien lui, assis sur ce banc en pierre.

En ignorant superbement l'aura meurtrière, le jeune homme s'approcha.

《Eh bien... Quand j'ai dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt, j'avoue que je pensais plus au poste de police, Levi Ackerman.》dit Eren en riant doucement.

Le dénommé leva la tête de sa lecture et le fixa, un air clairement consterné affiché sans pudeur au visage. Il soupira.

《Jaëger.》 le salua-t-il sobrement.

Rien à faire, Eren ne pouvait même plus le regarder dans les yeux désormais. Tout ça à cause de ce rêve ridicule. Même si au fond de lui, il savait...

《Hm... J'habite juste là.》dit le jeune en pointant son immeuble du doigt, comme pour justifier sa présence.

《Et alors ?》railla Levi qui s'était entre temps replongé dans sa lecture.

Bordel de Dieu, que cet homme était détestable. Il aurait pu couper court à cette conversation qui ne menait à rien et vaquer à ses occupations, et pourtant il n'en ressentait pas l'envie.

《 J'étais sur le point d'aller boire un truc chaud dans un café... 》lança désespérement Eren.

Mais pourquoi s'acharnait-il, sérieusement ?

Pourtant, après un instant de flottement, le plus vieux plia son journal et se leva. Il avait compris la question muette et l'accepta de la même manière. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, de toutes façons.

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire grandiose et entama la marche, Levi aux talons.

《C'est bizarre de te voir habillé normalement. C'est déjà mieux que ton costume de clown bleu.》 remarqua le noiraud.

《Uniforme.》se contenta de répondre Eren, étonné d'entendre de la bouche de son aîné quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une sorte de compliment. 《 Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, cela dit. Je ne sais pas où est-ce que tu as dégoté ce truc qui te cache le visage, mais ce n'est pas très avenant.》

Aujourd'hui, Levi portait un tee-shirt gris sous un long cardigan en maille beige, ainsi qu'un simple jean.

《Uniforme.》 répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, ce qui eu le dont de faire rire son cadet.

En quelques minutes de marche ponctuées de banalités et de silences confortables, ils furent arrivés à destination et le brun poussa les portes du café.

《Mais c'est Eren !》s'exclama joyeusement une jeune femme à lunettes.

《Bonjour Hanji !》salua le brun, tout sourire.

Cette dernière sorti de derrière son comptoir pour venir l'embrasser affectueusement.

《Accompagné, qui plus est !》s'écria-t-elle en prenant Levi dans ses bras.《Sois le bienvenu ! Les amis d'Eren sont mes amis !》

Alors que Levi se dégageait tant bien que mal de cette étreinte forcée, à la limite de l'évanouissement par tant de contact humain, Eren riait aux éclats en voyant la mine dépitée de son aîné, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis il s'arrêta net quand celui-ci lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

《On prendra deux cafés.》commanda Levi d'un ton sec.

Avant qu'Hanji puisse répondre, le brun se racla doucement la gorge. 《Ce sera un chocolat chaud pour moi s'il te plaît...》Il esquissa un petit sourire face au noiraud qui leva les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme offrit son air le plus radieux. 《Je vous envoie ça tout de suite !》

Les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir à une table près de la fenêtre, face à face.

Un silence interminable s'installa, durant lequel Levi dévisagea sans gêne ni retenue son cadet qui aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

《Tu étais quand même bien plus confiant hier, Jaëger. C'est l'uniforme qui te fait cet effet ?》

Quand il fit enfin mine de répondre, leur commande fut apportée par la serveuse, au grand soulagement d'Eren.

Levi soupira et attendit qu'elle s'en aille. Puis, il esquissa l'ombre d'un rictus.《Tous les flics d'ici en on marre de leur boulot... On peut facilement corompre les trois-quarts avec quelques billets. Quant au quart restant, il ferment les yeux et font semblant de ne rien voir pour avoir moins de taf. Cette ville est moisie jusqu'à la moelle, tu sais, tout est bon à jeter. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attends en venant ici.》

《C'est bien pour ca que j'ai demandé ma mutation ici.》marmonna t il dans son chocolat chaud.

《Oi, morveux, si tu parles dans ta tasse je ne risque pas de comprendre un traitre mot de ce que tu dis.》fit remarquer le noiraud.

Eren posa finalement sa tasse et s'intéressa subitement à la couleur du parquet pour masquer son embarras. 《Ce quartier est connu, tu sais ? C'est une véritable punition d'être muté ici pour les autres. Mais... j'ai décidé de me porter volontaire.》

Levi haussa un sourcil, le gamin ayant réussi à capter son attention.

《Ma mère a été assassinée il y a quelques années. Faute de preuve, le suspect numéro un a simplement été relâché, et toutes les charges ont été abandonnées. Le crime de ma mère est resté impuni, et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout...》dit-il en un souffle. Pour une fois, il avait l'air sérieux.

《J'ai décidé de m'engager dans la justice pour ne plus laisser de mômes comme moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de cause perdue. On peut redresser cette ville. J'y arriverai.》

Après son petit speech, Eren leva enfin les yeux vers son aîné, guettant avec crainte un rire moqueur qui ne vint pas, à sa grande surprise.

Pire encore, il le regardait avec un... sourire ? Un genre de sourire, dans tous les cas. Peut-être amusé, peut-être même attendri, qui savait après tout. Mais peu importait, puisque ça paraissait sincère et spontané.

Et c'est cette ombre de comissures de lèvres relevées, qui était apparue aussi vite qu'elle s'en était allée, qui n'était peut-être même qu'un mirage, qui fit monter comme une vague de chaleur en Eren et lui fit rosir ses joues.

C'était comme apercevoir une étoile filante ou un animal rare. On se sentait chanceux.

Eren se reprit après un instant, et détourna la conversation. 《Parle moi un peu de toi, maintenant !》lança-t-il avec entrain.

Levi soupira. 《Je n'ai absolument rien d'intéressant à raconter sur ma vie, merdeux.》

《Allez, je t'en prie, je te paie le café !》Les yeux du brun pétillaient d'excitation, et à cet instant, on aurait réellement dit qu'il avait huit ans.

《Dis... t'as vraiment vingt-quatre piges..?》 questionna Levi, soupçonneux.

Confus, Eren pencha la tête. 《... Oui pourquoi ?》

La langue du noiraud claqua. 《Tch... Laisse tomber.》

Il touilla le sucre qu'il n'avait pas mis dans son café tout en cherchant par où commencer.

《Je m'appelle Levi Ackerman -bon ça tu le sais déjà... J'ai trente-quatre ans. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais jeune. J'ai grandi avec mon oncle Kenny dans les bas-fonds de cette ville, au milieu de la misère, la famine, la mort, la saleté, la drogue, les trafics en tous genres, et les rats.》

Eren l'observait tout en sirotant son chocolat chaud, les yeux attentifs.

《D'ailleurs, j'ai fini par en développer une horreur psychotique de la saleté.》 ricanna-t-il. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il déballait sa vie à ce gosse qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, et pourtant, il continua.

《Mon oncle m'a mis dans le bain très jeune, probablement vers mes dix ans. Au début je faisais des petits trucs, genre préparer les doses de coke, faire le guet, ce genre de choses... Et puis ça a vite évolué, et puisque je ne savais faire que ça, voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui.》

Levi avait abrégé l'histoire, ne se sentant pas aussi à l'aise avec son passé qu'il voulait le laisser paraître.

Il venait de raconter ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, à une saloperie de flic rencontré la veille.

Pourtant cette même saloperie de flic le regardait sans jugement, son sourire permanent scotché aux lèvres, sur lesquelles se trouvait d'ailleurs un reste de mousse de lait.

Ils étaient là, assis tous les deux, non pas comme un agent et un criminel, mais comme deux amis de longue date, sirotant leur boisson chaude. Et Levi savait au fond de lui que cet instant paisible n'était qu'éphémère.

Eren sorti de sa rêverie et jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Six appels manqués. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise.《Merde, c'est le boulot !》

Il fouilla rapidement dans ses poches et déposa un billet en lançant un regard contrit à son aîné.《Je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que tu comprends... C'était vraiment sympa, Levi !》

Il passa la porte avec un dernier petit sourire d'excuse, et disparu, le laissant ainsi seul à table. Levi finit par avaler son café, froid.

《Saloperie de gamin.》

oooooooooooooooooooo

Trois heures quarante-huit du matin. Levi vaquait à ses occupations habituelles. Sachet après sachet, client après client, la nuit suivait son cours dans une routine paisible.

Peut-être rentrerait-il se reposer quelques heures à l'aube, si le besoin se faisait ressentir.

Levi ne dormait que très peu, uniquement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, la totalité de ses nuits ont toujours été hantées de cauchemars. Des monstres humanoïdes titanesques, la mort d'êtres chers, l'extinction de l'humanité...

Aussi, dormir relevait plus de la corvée que d'un moment reposant, et il s'en passait autant que possible, comme en attestaient les cernes sombres qui creusaient son visage.

Après avoir empoché l'argent (il ne se ferait plus avoir), Levi tendit la marchandise à son client qui la saisit sans un mot. Les échanges se déroulaient toujours ainsi. Silencieusement, et sans futilité.

Le jeune homme avec qui il faisait affaire leva soudainement la tête, alerte. Puis sans plus d'explication, et à toute vitesse, il détala en escaladant le mur qui fermait la ruelle.

D'instinct, Levi s'apprêtait à l'imiter, quand une voix féminine l'interrompit.

《Lève tes mains de manière visible et retourne-toi ! 》

Son flair aurait ordinairement pu détecter n'importe quelle présence aux alentours, mais son cruel manque de sommeil lui jouait apparemment des tours.

A l'entrée de la ruelle, une jeune rouquine aux yeux châtains le fixait, pas très sûre d'elle, une paire de menottes à la main.

Au moins, il avait de la chance dans son malheur. Il était tombé sur une gamine, un peu gourde apparemment, qui effectuait très certainement sa première mission à en juger par son attitude.

Le noiraud soupira. Puis il approcha à pas lents la rousse qui le regardait, incrédule, sans pouvoir réagir.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en tira quelques billets, l'équivalent d'un demi SMIC, qu'il fourra dans la poche de la jeune femme abasourdie avant de tourner les talons sans demander son reste.

Quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle hurla.《Non mais pour qui tu me prend ?!》

Le noiraud leva les yeux au ciel. Bordel mais c'était quoi ces nouvelles recrues qui se prenaient pour des justiciers ?

《N'essaie même pas de t'enfuir ou je te tire dessus !》 promit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. La rouquine avait sorti son arme de fonction pour appuyer ses propos.

Malgré l'avertissement, le noiraud décida de tenter sa chance. Elle n'aurait jamais assez de cran pour mettre sa menace à exécution, elle n'était qu'une gamine après tout.

Alors qu'il faisait mine de coopérer en avançant vers elle les mains en l'air, il fit brusquement volte-face et s'enfuit vers le mur de derrière à tout vitesse.

Mais il ne l'atteignit jamais.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Un liquide carmin coula le long de la jambe de Levi, qui tomba sur ses genoux et jura sous la douleur. Cette sombre pute lui avait tiré dessus.

Il tâta instinctivement la plaie pour constater l'ampleur des dégats. Rien de réellement grave, mais il allait devoir tôt ou tard retirer la balle qui s'était nichée dans sa cuisse.

La rouquine, qui tenait toujours son flingue de ses deux mains tremblantes, continua d'avancer prudemment. L'angoisse et la détresse étaient clairement lisibles sur son visage.

Le noiraud se releva tant bien que mal, et plaça ses deux mains devant lui, paumes visibles, en signe de paix. De peur, elle releva son pistolet, comme si elle s'apprêtait à tirer. Et tout se passa en une fraction de seconde.

En voyant le canon braqué sur lui, il réagit à l'instinct. Comme elle était assez proche, il n'eu qu'un pas à faire. Leurs visages seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, il dégaina sa dague de sa ceinture, et l'enfonça d'un geste rapide et précis. Dans son coeur.

Il y eu un moment où tout s'arrêta autour d'eux, et dans son regard, il cru lire un millier de choses. Il se demanda si elle regardait en ce moment même sa vie défiler. Mais peut-être était-elle tout simplement en train de sombrer silencieusement dans le néant et l'oubli.

La jeune femme cracha un peu de sang, vacilla, puis tomba, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

Et peu à peu, son regard s'éteignit complètement.

Le cerveau de Levi bouillait littéralement d'adrénaline et sa vision se faisait floue. Il entendait sans y prêter attention une voix dans la talkie-walkie de la jeune femme qui répétait sans cesse le même mot. Probablement son nom.

C'était un carnage. L'odeur de leur sang lui faisait tourner la tête, il y en avait absolument partout. Sur ses vêtements, son visage, ses cheveux.

Mais alors que ses mains étaient ensanglantées et que le cadavre de l'officier gisait au sol, il aperçu la lumière si significative des lampes torche. Les flics s'étaient dispersés sur tout le périmètre, fouillant chaque petite ruelle.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Ce n'étaient pas que quelques grammes de coke, il venait _d'assassiner_ quelqu'un. Un flic bordel. Si il se faisait prendre, c'en était fini de lui.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il fixa le grand mur au bout de la ruelle. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à l'escalader en temps normal, mais dans son état, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il était cependant tout aussi impensable de sortir de la ruelle à la vue de tous.

Il était foutu.

Il attendit sagement d'être cueilli, planté là, au milieu de tout ce sang. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'abandonner comme ça, mais après tout, il s'était battu toute sa vie. Il acceptait sa fin.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochait tandis qu'il observait de ses yeux las le ciel d'encre, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

La lumière qu'on lui pointait dans les yeux lui arracha une grimace, mais il ne fit pas mine de résister.

《Bordel, Levi ?!》

Cette voix. L'information passa dans son cerveau comme un courant électrique. C'était celle du gamin. Elle réactiva son instinct et sa rage de survivre. Il y avait un espoir.

Combien de chance y avait-il, dans toute cette briguade de flics, pour qu'il tombe sur lui ? Il n'en avait aucune putain d'idée, et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui lui importait : s'en sortir. Il n'était définitivement pas fait pour être enfermé dans une cage pour le restant de ses jours.

Eren, après un haut-le-coeur non maîtrisé, s'approcha silencieusement du cadavre. 《Petra...》Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle pour lui fermer doucement les yeux d'un geste de la main et leva la tête vers son aîné. 《Tu l'as... C'est toi ?》

Ce dernier lu dans ses yeux que le jeune connaissait évidemment la réponse mais qu'il espérait encore se tromper.

《C'était un accident, morveux. Ça a dégénéré.》se défendit-il, son poignard encore à la main. La mort n'était apparemment pas quelque chose de banal pour le gosse, contrairement à lui.

《Bordel, Levi, elle avait à peine vingt-deux ans !》cria presque Eren, bouleversé.

《Pour l'amour de Dieu, moins fort !》 lui intima le noiraud.

《Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'on nous repère ?! Parce que tu crois que je vais faire quoi, au juste ? Te laisser t'en aller docilement alors que tu viens de tuer une amie ?! 》

Des larmes de rages commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. 《 Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer en me glissant deux billets dans la poche, ou quoi ?!》Le brun se releva et s'approcha dangeureusement de Levi, son flingue braqué sur lui.

《Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, gamin..?》demanda-t-il dans un rire nerveux. Se faire menacer de mort deux fois d'affilé dans la meme soirée, par deux gamins qui plus est, c'était trop.《Je connais chaque petite ruelle cette ville... Je t'aurais semé avant que tu ai le temps de dire mon nom.》bluffa-t-il

Malgré tout, il avait levé ses deux mains pour lui montrer qu'il n'allait rien tenter. Une fois, pas deux.

Le plus jeune avait sortir ses menottes, imperturbable.《 Retourne toi, Levi.》

Il resta un instant inerte, le visage figé dans la stupeur. Puis son expression mua lentement. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses sourcils se froncèrent. L'ainé abaissa son col, découvrant son visage, l'air grave.

《Sérieusement, gamin ?》Il fixa le brun de ses pupilles orageuses accusatrices, que l'on pouvait apercevoir derrière quelques mèches de cheveux aglutinées par le sang.

A cet instant, Eren ne vit pas le meurtrier. Eren vit son Caporal. Celui qu'il admirait tant, celui qui lui avait tout appris, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Il flancha, et abaissa son pistolet, perdu.

Une voix masculine grésilla dans le talkie-walkie du jeune homme. 《Rien à signaler pour moi. Comment ça se passe de ton côté, Jaëger ? Terminé.》

Il se passa un instant, peut-être une éternité, pendant lequel on aurait dit qu'un silence de mort surplombait la ville entière. Levi entendait juste son sang battre dans ses oreilles dans un bruit sourd et régulier, bien qu'il n'était même plus sûr de respirer.

Le brun porta l'appareil à sa bouche dans un mouvement désespérément lent, le regard dénué de toute émotion.《R.A.S. Terminé.》

Puis, il tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie, en laissant le noiraud complètement abasourdi derrière lui.

《Je te revaudrai ça, gamin.》promit-il d'une voix rauque quasi imperceptible.

Il ne su jamais si il l'avait entendu.

oooooooooooooooooooo

[ _Et dans ces rues sombres et sales, tu te tenais là, au beau mileu de toute cette horreur. Toi et tes grands yeux verts qui crient l'innocence. Toi et ton grand sourire qui irradie la Terre toute entière, toi et ton rire qui chante. Tu n'avais pas ta place ici, putain. Le dernier des idiots aurait pu dire que tu n'avais rien à faire là_.]


End file.
